Jessica's Curiosity
by maryjacquiline
Summary: Six years after graduation, Jessica is beginning to feel like she will never fall in love. One day she runs into Bella, and notices something...different about her, although she can't place what exactly. Will Jessica unravel the Cullen secret, and fall in love along the way? *Rated M for possible lemons in future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, after reading many others. Please read and let me know what you think. I'll do different POV's upon request!**

* * *

Chapter One

"You about ready, Jess? Angela entered my room, putting in her earring. A frown appeared on her face, seeing that I only had one eye's mascara done.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll just be a sec," I replied, quick to start on my other lashes. She mumbled something that sounded like "scatterbrained" and walked out of the room. I'm not sure what was causing me to be so slow at getting ready; either too much daydreaming or that I really didn't want to go.

When Angela invited me to go out with her, Eric, and one of his friends, my first reply was no. It was a set up, and we both knew it. Don't get me wrong, I've dated plenty in the past, but something in me had given up on ever finding 'the one.' My two closest friends from high school were still with their boyfriends from all those years ago. I guess they possessed a fate that I didn't.

"Jess!" Angela hollered from the entryway, jingling her keys. I yelled back that I was coming, slipped on my heels, and did a final once-over of my curly hair, teal tight-fitting dress, and gold studded heels. Heading towards the door, I see that Angela looks slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I should've started getting ready sooner," I said sincerely.

"Look, I know you're iffy about dating, but honestly you can't just give up. Someone out there is perfect for you, and when you find him it'll be worth your search." Angela squeezed my hand and smiled. She was my best friend since we were little and always knew exactly what I needed to hear.

We went out to her car and made our way to Seattle for dinner. "I swear, as soon as I can I'm leaving this sad ass little town so there's not a ridiculous drive to get good food." I said and Angela giggled.

"You'll miss Forks, I know you will," she said.

"I've visited my Grandma in New York for a couple of weeks before. I loved it; a Starbucks on every corner." The thought of the city made me happy. Moving away to bigger and better things than this gossip town. "I mean nothing interesting has happened here since Bella and Edward got married fresh out of school." Angela laughed because she knew it was true. Although secretly I envied Bella. HAving everything figured out at such a young age. Not to mention having a hot guy like Edward. He showered her in attention constantly. Luck bitch. I haven't seen them since their wedding, though. I don't even know if they still live in Forks.

Angela look on the map on her GPS and nodded. "Okay, this is the place: The Cove." Eric popped up at her window just then, scaring the shit out of her and causing a round of giggles to escape me.

We got out of the car, and Eric gave Angela a quick kiss. I didn't even notice the guy standing next to him until Eric said, "Jessica, this is Ross. We work together." I shook Ross' hand and said it was nice to meet him. He had strawberry blond hair that was neatly combed into place, blue eyes, and was at least six feet tall.

Ross had a huge smile on his face as he looked me up and down. "You look great," he commented. I think I said "you too," but honestly I had already zoned out. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now! Leave me reviews, pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy chapter two of Jessica's Curiosity!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The date went as expected. Eric and Angela were being ridiculously lovey-dovey and kept looking at each other and giggling. Why they hadn't already gotten married was beyond me.

I half listened to Ross babble away, nodding my head absent-mindedly. Starring at my food most of the time, the whole thing was pretty awkward.

"Jessica?" He asked, and my head snapped up in response.

"Yeah?" I hadn't heard a word he just said.

"I asked who you were voting for. For president." He looked hurt that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh. Um, I don't vote. I'm just one person, you know? Like if I don't vote it won't kill..." I trailed off my sentence as I glanced out the window. "Excuse me," I said, immediately getting up. I don't know what made me so eager to see them, it's not like we were ever the best of friends.

"Bella!" I yelled as soon as I stepped out the door. She turned around faster than it seemed she should have. I froze. What had happened to her? I couldn't place it, but something was off, different, from before. I decided to shake it off. We hadn't seen each other in years, and people age, right?

"Jessica." She said, half smiling. Her voice was soft and flawless. Once again I wondered what the fuck had changed about her. I gave her a smile and half stepped towards her, my intention being a hug. She stayed where she stood, and I got the vibe that she didn't want to be touched.

"It's been what, six years?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded. It was then that I noticed a frigid-looking Edward, looking over his shoulder and protectively shielding what appeared to be a pre-teen girl.

"Well, I just wanted to say 'hi,' I should get back to my date. You look great," I told her, suppressing a million questions.

"You too, see you around." She took Edwards hand, who whispered something in her ear. I watched them walk away and then returned to the restaurant.

As I took my seat, Angela asked, "Was that Bella Swan?"

"Cullen," I reminded her. "But yeah, she seems to be doing well with Edward." I didn't say anything about how her voice sang when she spoke or how graceful she was despite her previously clumsy reputation. And I especially didn't mention anything about the kid. For some reason, I felt like I should keep it to myself.

The check came, thank God, and Ross paid. "Thank you so much." I said to him, forcing a smile.

"Anytime, what's your phone number? I'd like to take you out again, if you'd like." I mindlessly recited the numbers to him and made a mental note to look up his number so I could avoid any incoming calls from him.

Eric and Ross walked Angela and I back out to the car and opened our doors. "I had a nice time tonight," Ross said to me. He kissed me on the cheek, shut my door, and walked away.

As soon as Angela turned on the car I turned on the radio so that I wouldn't have to talk. If I slipped anything out about the Bella/Edward/random kid encounter, she would probably think I was crazy. Maybe I was. But there was something nagging in the back of my mind that told me that something wasn't right.

* * *

**Alright that's it for now! Please review and look for chapter three in the next couple of days! **


End file.
